


The Payload

by IchigoOtaku, SilverStripe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pole Dancing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/IchigoOtaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStripe/pseuds/SilverStripe
Summary: Payload, one of the busiest locations in town, is home to some of the most amazing dancers you'll ever witness.  Owned by a lovingly bickering couple, everyone in town stops in once in a while to witness some of the fun.  There are strip shows, artistic pieces, amateur nights, club nights, you name it, it's here.  On top of that, the place is noted as extraordinarily welcoming.  Sure, there was a rare scrap, but overall, everyone felt safe within the walls.  Here there are tales of artistry and debauchery, the enchanting chaos that is the Payload.Main paring is McHanzo but there will be others here and there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter (warning, videos/lyrics may be explicit, watch at your own risk)  
> Mei’s Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGc9n6BiWXA  
> Gabe’s Dance: https://youtu.be/7p7sjrabPMM  
> Duet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUW_ADHYOzQ

Scattered gold lines glitter as the overhead lights of the building dim, switching from their yellow to a dim violet. A spotlight illuminates the main stage, where a large mahogany desk sits against the pole that runs from floor to ceiling. The click of heels sounds in the darkness from behind the curtain, but then the speakers crackle to life. Melody flows over the space as the crowd surges forward, eager to soak in whatever display was opening the night's events. A shadowy figure exits the curtain and begins walking to the stage as the MC begins the welcome speech.

"Ladies, gentleman, and all our wonderful guests. Welcome... to Payload!" The spotlight blinked onto the stage, revealing the black haired woman leaned against the dark finished wood. Softly, the sounds of an organ begin filling the atmosphere as her body rocks gently from side to side. The fabric of the tight pencil skirt moves smoothly against the desk, hugging her curves almost sinfully. The blouse draws tighter around her as she reclines, chest facing the bright lights as they warm in color.

 _I just wanna- show you how much I appreciate you_ \- Her weight presses down on the solid wood as her leg slowly inches away from her body, stopping at her shoulder to punctuate the- _yes_. She winds down carefully, balancing her weight on the tall black stiletto heels beneath her as she moves to a low squat. _Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes_ \- her head throws back on the syllable, neck exposed as her hair jolts in the tight bun. Within seconds, the song brings bass to the airwaves as she gyrates carefully. The crowd surges forward in an excited silence, in awe of the display in front of them. It stays tense. That is, until her hands draw up to the buttons of the ruffled blouse. It’s enough to have everyone roaring, throwing coins and dollar bills in her direction.

 _Loving you is really all that's on my mind_ \- the hands sinfully, slowly work the sapphire buttons apart. Her hips circle in front of the desk, having risen to her feet carefully. Shoulders shimmying as she pauses with the reveal of the white lace beneath the shirt. As the skin peeks through, the crowd roars with excitement, nearly drowning out the beat from the speakers. She brushes her soft hands across her body, one on her face and one on her chest, drinking in the attention. They lead down to the desk across her body, facilitating the quick turn as the song calls- _Sit back and watch!_

Her wide hips face away from the crowd as she arches her back, hands leaned against the desk as she rocks softly side to side. A stalled straightening up leading to a huge surprise as she peels the shirt from under the tight fitting skirt, letting it hang loose across her chest as she spins once again. It gets another cheer from the crowd, a small but noticeable wave of currency. _Baby lemme put my body on your body_ \- she seats herself on the desk, rolling her body seductively down to her hips as she winds her way out of the blouse and leaves it to sit against the desk. Her soft and pale stomach sticks out as the light warms again, now a softer red. She stretches her arms behind her, slowly knocking the fabric from the plateau as she lowers her back to the desk. _It's ‘bout to go down._

Patrons witness her hips swerving devilishly across the surface, raising and lowering with a sinful succulence. _But I know you know I'm the one_ \- She slowly works her way back to sitting up, placing her hands on the pole behind the desk after turning carefully to sit on her knees. She rolls her head around carefully, lights accenting the thick horn rimmed glasses on her face, smiling softly as she moves her shoulders carefully, shimmying backwards until her chest is nearly parallel with the ceiling. Once again the crowd begins nearly howling at the display of her chest as she gyrates, slowly moving back vertical and rocking her hips gently. The song is nearly lost in her motions as she wraps her hand around the pole and begins lazily spinning, keeping her feet at desk level for an easy platform to stand on.

If anyone could even look away from the scene in front of them, they’d see the security employee carefully picking up discarded items away from the floor. The shock of pink hair was the most visible thing in the dimmed crowd, but she’d been assigned to make sure no patrons ran away with clothing or props for the act. Not that she was disappointed; she would happily volunteer to help the staff keep their belongings and watch out for anything unusual all at once. The nametag pinned to her shirt read ‘Gunshow’, with the flex emoji next to it. The act was near hypnotizing to her, and she’d gone out of her way to make it possible. And this dancer in particular, well, she was always jumping at the opportunity to make sure she was in charge of helping during her dances.

Sure, Mei had only mentioned the secretary-esque act. And briefly lamented to Zarya (as coworkers used real names) her lack of a desk prop. Within seconds Jesse had met Zarya’s eyes and they nodded, thoughts echoing one another. They darted off to find Jack, the MC and boss for the night, immediately. Moments of Jesse’s famed begging and the key had twisted in the lock for the dastardly duo to lift the solid mahogany from the room to move it toward the stage. They reassured the blond man that they’d bring it back as soon as possible, setting it carefully upon the stage.

As the music slowly faded out and Mei’s chest heaved with effort, money flew from all directions to the stage. Zarya made a more hurried attempt to gather the blouse, holding it up once the lights faded. The dancer mouthed a ‘Thanks!’ and stealthily drew forward to the light. Jack walked out to the stage, patting Mei on the shoulder gently. The blond man smiled gently, raising the mic to his lips.

“Always a favorite, give it up for our Snowflake!” His voice was rich and gravelly, and his silk button up was rolled to his elbows, showing off tan arms. He stepped in front of the dancer as she donned her blouse, drawing the crowd’s eye under the freshly switched dim white lights. “As always, we are really happy to have you here tonight, folks, we have plenty of dancers coming up on stage that are sure to thrill,” he smirked as the cheer erupts from the throng of people. “Be sure to catch a drink from Ana at the bar, keep her busy, folks, none of us will like it if she gets bored!” And with a wave of the hand the crowd began to thin, lights on the stage going off but brightening around the bar and general dance floor. He turned to smile at the girl as she moved to pick up the money from the stage.

“You did a great job, Mei, as always. Very glad to have you here, but make sure to go home tonight, you need to study for that exam, you said!” he smiled gently as she laughed, and he bent down to assist her in collecting her tips. She’d worked nights every so often throughout her college career, and Jack was always there to lend an ear. Really, he thought of all the dancers like a funny little family. Very funny. Between the students, the part timers, and the god-damn cowboy, no one could call the place boring.

Mei slid from her heels, sliding a stack of cash into one of the shoes with a relieved sigh. “I was not planning on staying long, Jack,” she laughed gently, holding her shoes in her arms. The place was like a second home, always feeling safe and inviting. Maybe that’s why there were so many people on the dark blue floors, more and more every night. She’d noticed a few months back that there had started to be a line on busy nights and she could hardly believe her luck. Finishing her task, she rose, smiling at the man. “But thanks for the encouragement!”

At the end of the exchange, she moved to grab the other side of the desk that the pink haired woman had already grabbed. Zarya shook her head gently, nodding toward the other approaching employee. “You just finished a fantastic show, you deserve your rest!” She beamed, while lifting in tandem with the other security agent who just arrived. Mei just nodded in understanding, padding barefooted toward the dressing rooms. The two women lifting the desk arrived behind the curtain and set it down gently, but not before a short warning.

“He’s gonna kill you for moving his desk you know,” the dark haired young woman smiled. You could nearly see the stars in Zarya’s eyes as she stared at the ceiling, reminiscing about the act she just got to witness.

“Some things are worth dying for,” she chuckled, wiping her hands carefully and nodding her head to their post by the door. They headed back before anyone could incriminate them with tampering with the office equipment, another song starting up for the next act. Fortunately for them, they were out of sight when the next main act approached the back curtain. Unfortunately for whoever moved his desk, Gabriel Reyes noticed and his temper was ignited.

He didn’t have much time to think about it or stay angry, as he’d chosen to dance tonight instead of do office work. Hell, that’s probably one of the reasons they managed to get away with it in the first place. As the stage lights signaled him to take the stage, he pushed the cacophony out of his mind. He’d focus on one thing, that Jack, his husband, **definitely** had something to do with it, and he’d pay for it. The extended intro gave him time to approach the stage and position himself in front of the pole, between it and the audience. One track minded as he was, he knew he could put on a show. Especially for revenge.  
The blue spotlight popped on as a seductive purr came through the speakers just in time to see his hips swaying side to side wickedly. _Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees. Baby, just get on your knees._ The hip motions grew more intense as it repeated, some strong thrusts being added just before the first verse dropped. Gabriel planted his foot next to the pole, grabbing it with one hand and shifting into a swing around to face the crowd. He locked eyes with his target, his dressy blond country boy and smirked. Oh, he knew just how to shake him.

 _I’ll be back at eleven_ \- He planted both his feet down, spread shoulder width apart as his strong arms bent, gripping the pole behind his head for a moment to show off toned arms. They left the metal and trailed down his body- _Got a bow on my panties_ -then grabbed the waistband of his pants as he thrust aggressively, pulling them down just enough to tease the strong V-Line of his muscles- _because my ass is a present._ His hands darted back to the pole behind him as he spun around gently- _I be laughing when you begging me to just put the head in_ -leaning back with a near predatory expression. He didn’t give Jack the time to digest the look as he rocketed back up and- _let me sit on your face_ -dropped into a squat, back to the crowd and hands gripping the pole to steady him as he popped his ass out- _it’s OK you can play with it._ He bounced with his legs spread wide for a few more syllables before the pre-chorus hit.

 _I don’t need a dozen roses_ \- he stands up once again, arms pulling him up the pole as he climbs. You could practically feel the crowd salivating as his biceps flexed with strength, carrying him close to the ceiling, and he wrapped his leg around the pole. _You gotta beg for it, beg for it_ -his eyes drilled into Jack’s as he spun down- _I wanna see you looking up._ When he hit the floor he faced the crowd with a wide stance, thrusting his hips with hard and deep movements where they once simply swayed. _Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees_ -the crowd went wild. He gripped his thin white tank top and flung it off out into the crowd. Then, returning to the powerful thrusts, he held a hand out in front of his pelvis, palm facing inward, as if he was pushing someone down. He saw Jack adjusting his collar uncomfortably and his expression darkened dangerously. It was working so well.

He took the hand that was in front of him and grabbed the pole around the same level- _gimme brain, assume the position_ -he drove his hips toward it with no restraint, and the screaming resumed. So many people calling out to him and his target? Red as a tomato. Perfect. He kept it up for a short time, then threw in a few powerful and fast low twirls before building up to the same pre-chorus routine he had done before. He knew that what he had planned soon would put his man in the ground. When he hit the floor this time he stood straight, pushing a finger toward his feet- _I want you down on all fours._ With a surprising leap, he grabbed at the pole, hauling himself up it once again, about mid way. _It’s non-negotiable_ , so do as I say-He leaned off to the side with one hand, smirking as he flung his beanie at Jack. _If you wanna get the job_ -he turned to where his back was to the crowd- _you better know who’s the boss_ -pulling in close to the pole and then- _ **yeah** _-let go, lowering his torso so his bare chest faced the audience. He hung there for a moment as everything went crazy again, upside-down and legs holding him to the pole. It was no question how much work he put into this, but the sight of his husband nearly passing out was well worth it.__

He wound it down again for the pre-chorus, but as the lines slowed down the smirk came back. The last nail in the coffin, so to speak, would be approaching soon. I wanna see you lookin’ up- His hands ran down his body once again- _I’m gonna need you to beg_ -then grabbed the front of his pants in a fluid motion ripping the snaps- _for it_ -leaving him clad in just tight black shorts. _Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees_ -He spun once again, showing off the large white letters that read ‘DADDY’ over his backside as he returned to the earlier sways and pelvic thrusts. _Baby just say pretty please_ -he turned as the song faded out, as he casts a powerful glance over his shoulder, ignoring the cash raining in from all sides and watching his prey approach him.

The crowd was still going wild as Gabe caught his breath. He leaned against the pole as Jack walked onto stage. Seeing the look on the other man’s face almost made up for the headache that will come later. Gabe smirked, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched Jack adjust his own shirt collar and address the crowd. “Alright, folks! We’re gonna take a few to get ready for our final act, so it’s a last call on those drinks!” he called out. His tone was rougher, bordering on threatening if Gabe had to define it. “Make sure you get something good, cause Ana’s closing it when the final act starts. Get some fresh air, mingle, and be prepared for a show in ten!”

 

Chatter filled the air over the softer tunes played during intermissions, and Gabe waited until Jack turned to him before his smirk disappeared. “Mind telling me why MY desk is the one we’re letting everyone strip on?” he asked.

Jack tried to calm himself with a sigh, cleaning up the money littering the ground. If they were keeping track, Gabe had brought in the most just by volume alone. “Don’t blame me, it was Jesse’s idea. Said something about getting Mei some platforming. Zarya seemed interested in it too.”

“Jack,” Gabe growled. “My. Desk.”

“We’ll get it back in there before the night is over, quit your worrying,” Jack said.

Gabe had every urge to reach out an ankle and trip him. “You’re the MC around here and partial owner. You’re gonna let the kids boss you around like that?” he teased, though his frustration drowned out any humor in his tone. “Damn it, babe. How the hell am I supposed to get anything done when my office furniture is being used as a damn prop?!”

Jack moved closer with a large wad of cash in hand, pushing it against Gabe’s torso. He used the move to mask his attempt at a kiss, which Gabe dodged with a disgusted scoff. “If you keep whining like that, you’re gonna get something else in your office,” Jack warned. “Help me pick up your tips. Your little pole-fucking technique really got the crowd going.”

“Oh, you liked that?” Gabe asked. He bent over to start gathering the money at his feet. He noticed Jack react to his question, so he kept going. “I wasn’t thinking of the pole when I was doing it. I had better things on my mind.”

“You don’t treat me like that pole.”

“I was talking about chewing your ass out,” Gabe grunted. When they had all the money, Gabe accepted what little Jack had picked up. Jack couldn’t help groaning and rolling his head back when Gabe smacked his shoulder. “You couldn’t think to **ask** me first? I deserve that much, don’t I?”

“Gabe…”

“Don’t ‘Gabe’ me, dollface. McCree might have brought the damn idea up, but you and I are the only ones with a key to my office.”

The two of them started walking backstage together, Gabe lead Jack towards the office in question. Jack followed in relative silence, still bothered by Gabe’s performance. Gabe took a moment to glance around before he turned, stepping close into Jack’s personal bubble. “You wanna make it up to me? Because I can think of the best retribution if you’re willing to get on your knees.”

Jack didn’t give Gabe any kind of response, but he pushed past him towards the office. Gabe couldn't help the return of his smirk, especially when Jack turned around and gave him an aroused glance. “Well, aren't you coming?” he asked.

“Oh, I will be in a second,” Gabe muttered before he tried another angry groan. “I'm coming, hold your horses.”

“I ain't got all night. If we aren't quick, Ana’s gonna wind up closing the show. You know how she feels about that,” Jack said. “And where the hell is Jesse?!”

Gabe crossed his arms and gave Jack a look before glancing at the door leading to one of their dressing rooms. There were suggestive noises on the other side, one of them coming from the man in question. When Gabe looked back at Jack, he wasn't surprised to see the other man rubbing his eyes. “Well, stop them. They can't dance if the blood flow’s going straight to their dicks.”

Jack banged on the door once before he opened it. Two shouts of surprise rang out as he spoke, “Jesse! Hanzo! Quit screwing around and get ready, the closing act goes on in five!”

“Fuck off Jack, scared the piss outta me!” McCree yelled. Jack didn't wait for another response before he slammed the door shut again.

They spend a moment standing in silence before Gabe cleared his throat. “My office. We have business to attend to.”

“Not so loud, we don’t need them getting on our asses for fooling around,” Jack grumbled, but he turned to lead Gabe towards the office.

When the hall was clear, the door to the dressing room opened again. Jesse looked out with his hair in a disheveled mess, one hand working to smooth it out. He had a reddish blush across his cheeks, and his shirt hung open to reveal the top button of his pants was undone. He made sure the hall was really empty before he sighed. “Damn, was just getting to the good part too,” he grumbled.

“It is alright, we do have a show to perform.”

McCree looked over his shoulder, watching as his dance partner adjusted something on his person in one of the mirrors. Hanzo already started changing into their outfit for the dance, still missing his shirt but opting to make sure he was at least presentable. McCree wanted to say something along the lines of how his eyeliner was still perfect, but he knew he would only receive a grunt in return. “And here I was thinkin’ you might let me finish what we started.”

Hanzo looked at him with daggers in his eyes, but he was still smirking. “Perhaps after the show, cowboy. I do still want something from you,” he said.

With a chuckle, McCree walked behind Hanzo and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Ya sure? Cuz I can make it quick.”

“Do not try to deter me simply because you cannot wait,” Hanzo sighed. “Besides… it will be much more satisfactory after we have danced.”

McCree couldn’t help groaning, his arms sliding away from Hanzo’s body. “Fiiine,” he said, walking towards his own duffel bag to start getting dressed. “Promise me you’ll do pretty things with your mouth?”

“Ugh, so vulgar…”

 

The crowd buzzed with anticipation, drinks in hand. A final act to close out the night was due in mere moments. Patrons wandered toward the stage early, not wanting to miss whatever wonderful show Payload had in store for the night. The sight of the prepared smoke machines turned heads, and soon the throng thickened. Lights on the stage went down, ones on the crowd dimmed. Only the soft rumbles of machinery and what few stragglers were not paying attention mumbled through the air as two silhouettes made their way to the lone pole protruding from the front of the main stage.

Bass popped oddly gently through the speakers, and melody like water flowed around it carefully as the smoky stage became illuminated. The two dark haired men stood across the pole from one another, heads gently angling up in time with the rhythm. _You looked at me, with certainty_ \- Jesse dropped gently to his knees as Hanzo leapt into a slow but confident spin above him, eyes locked on the face that happened upon his for just moments. Hanzo tore his gaze away dramatically to continue his grandiose routine. Lines echoed as Jesse shot to his feet following the spins languidly until he too - _like you were here to stay_ \- grabbed ahold of the protruding pole. Hanzo had climbed higher, gently setting his feet upon Jesse’s broad shoulders as they began to turn as one. _Chasin’ your pretty thoughts_ -Hanzo’s arms visibly flexed under the strain of the spin, but Jesse used his legs to do the bulk of the maneuver. When they halted in front of the crowd again - _there goes my mind_ \- Jesse fell to his knees out from Hanzo, who swiftly wrapped his thighs around the pole and released his hands- _let it go_ -laying his chest skyward with a grand amount of muscle before rebalancing and placing his hands back on the pole.

The chorus echoes out as Jesse now climbs the pole slowly, with purpose, as his arms hold his weight and he stretches his legs out wide. _In intervals you’re sinkin’ in_ -His movements were deliberate, mimicking the show of confidence before… but more desperate. _You’re sinking in my soul_ -He wrapped one leg around the pole and cast his hand out to the shorter man who flourished below him as he turned, Hanzo’s back turned to the brown eyes locked pleadingly on the back of his head.

Hanzo twisted elegantly before the crowd as McCree began his slow descent, reaching and pulling back with uncertainty- _thought to myself_ -any time the other would face him. _“Don’t-don’t you lose control-”_ with them both on the floor, Jesse stood behind Hanzo, one fist clenched and the other hand gently reaching toward the creature before him, who continued to dance majestically before the crowd. With a smooth flourish away from the other’s palm, he returned to the pole, a graceful and dramatic wide spin as Jesse turned to face him, hands once again reaching out. _Started to undress you, with my wandering eyes_ \- he surged forward and drew back, wringing his hands and then lowering again- _told myself you’d be gone by sunrise._ Hanzo stopped above him and took the lift as Jesse raised him up again- _’cause you’re that lace trimmed danger_ -holding himself high on the pole and stretching his legs out slowly from the strong base under him. Jesse turned, his back to the pole, and lowered himself down to a crouch, head cradled in his hands- _one day you’ll be the face of a stranger._

The announcer had said this was special, unique, but the crowd had not prepared for the sight before them. Jesse mimicked Hanzo, followed him, worshipped him, for minutes on end before them. As the lights went down on Payload, Jesse risked a glance to his side, chest heaving with effort and withheld emotion. What he did not expect, was to find dark eyes meeting his. He could feel his heart jumping when their eyes connected, a lump forming in his throat. Hanzo cast him a small smirk before turning. “Good job, McCree. Maybe I can take you back to my apartment tonight after all.”

Jesse didn’t respond, unable to move right away as Hanzo walked back to the dressing room. When he was alone on the stage, Zarya watching him with a confused stare, one of his hands rest on his chest. He heaved a great sigh, glanced back at the exit to make sure Hanzo wasn’t making a reappearance, and muttered, “aww, hell…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter upped the rating, hope you enjoy your porn, folks. there will be more as the relationship develops. There is no hard and fast plot. Sorta... just enjoy each chapter and take things as it comes project for me. I hope you all can tolerate a lot of pining, Genji being a diva, and generally a lot of goofy sinful fun.
> 
> Songs! (Videos and Lyrics may be NSFW I take no responsibility for this)  
> Genji’s Dance: https://youtu.be/elueA2rofoo  
> Amélie’s Dance: https://youtu.be/d4uA3t9AOUw  
> Jesse’s Dance: https://youtu.be/mPIm_ZZ0yVw

Genji’s Dance: https://youtu.be/elueA2rofoo  
Amélie’s Dance: https://youtu.be/d4uA3t9AOUw  
Jesse’s Dance: https://youtu.be/mPIm_ZZ0yVw

“Hurry up, Jesse! They just opened the doors,” the young man hissed, running his hands through his bright green hair as his friend hunched over behind him. Though anyone passing by the room would think otherwise due to the older man’s strained cursing, nothing obscene was happening behind the door. In fact, here we could see Jesse McCree, hurriedly filling the scales on his friend’s dragon tattoo with, of course, green glitter gel pen. The canvas, Genji, his dearest best friend, had insisted it was necessary and that it would look **so** cool when it was finished. He popped the cap out of his teeth-where it had been gnawed on for a good fifteen minutes-and back onto the pen. Genji didn’t need to know he’d left a conveniently phallic section not filled in. Had to get a laugh or two out of it, after all.

“Well if you had held yer goddamn horses I woulda told you it’s done, get backstage,” He shooed his friend away, leaving the room open for him to prep and practice what he had planned for the end of the night. He knew he had all night, but just being in the presence of any Shimada put him on edge these days. What if he didn’t like it? He had talked with Genji about it during their little art project. Making sure he was okay, that it wasn’t weird that he thought his best friend’s brother was the damn prettiest sight he’d ever seen. He got laughed off, given the “consenting adults, closed doors” line and a mischievous look. Coming from Genji, those were never good… unless they were on stage.

Lots of people knew his face, he was one of the few who was here almost all week, minus a few days where night classes occupied his attention. Crowds loved the unrelenting confidence, sure, but they might have had even more affection for the dancer’s music taste. Not a week went by without the young man having loud and charismatic pop divas blasting through the club speakers. Most of the time he was on stage the look of mischief was ever-present. Genji practically oozed confidence with every measured step he took to the main pole. He tried to maintain the mindset that he was the best in all aspects of life. Work, Sex, College… okay maybe not school. He rushed the thought of the assignments due in a few short days out of his mind as he stood directly under the soon to pop spotlight. For now, it was time to shine.

“Oh- what a beautiful crowd we have tonight!” Gabe’s gruff voice rumbled through the PA with enthusiasm as the patrons cheered. “Yes, yes, I know you all are quite ready for some action, and trust me, you’ll be getting some,” he purred. Though he didn’t like running introductions, he knew how to get what he wanted from the crowd. What he wanted right now? Was hype and hunger, and he’d start it up, then Genji would drive them wild. “As per usual, we have three main acts tonight, and the first is a club favorite. Flies around here most of the week, but you may want to watch out, because this bird can **not** be caged. Ladies, gentlemen, all of our lovely patrons, please give it up for the always sexy Sparrow!”

His shoulders relaxed under the material of a forest green suit jacket he’d picked out recently, which perfectly matched his last impulse buy, a bright green pair of booty shorts that stuck out as the multicolored lights began to flash with the bass. You could see his bright smile faintly in the sporadic bursts of light as he grinned and mouthed the words- _it’s Britney, bitch_. He moved his torso with the rhythm, accenting beats with his shoulders. Words float by in the background as the lights go up, his eyes already slyly scanning the crowd, making eye contact where he can, throwing out a wink as he started to move his hips with his torso. The crowd was already excited, watching his hips sway mercilessly in some shorts that were barely there, but with one swing he turned his whole body, pressing it close to the pole in front of him. He was just getting started.

_Every time they turn the lights down_ \- he drew a hand up the pole, settling it around face level and dipping back, extending one leg out to where the pole was in between his own. _Just wanna go that extra mile_ \- he drives his hips toward it with a devilish smirk- _for you_. He straightened back up, running his hands down the suit jacket and flexed his shoulders back- _feels like no one else in the room_ \- before grabbing the loops of his shorts and thrusting again- _but you_. _We can get down like there’s no one around_ -his shoulders shimmy with the words as he unbuttoned the jacket agonisingly slowly, grabbing the bottom of the garment and gyrating his hips dangerously. _Cameras are flashin’ while we’re dirty dancin’_ -the lights of the club dramatically flickered as he ran a hand down in front of his crotch, pushing his hips back. Cheers rang out from the crowd as he grinned- _they keep watchin’_ \- sliding back to the pole and holding his hand to his ear, the light focused in for a moment on him, and his hand beckoning the people watching the stage- _feels like the crowd is sayin’_.

Those who were around and knew the words were aware of what Genji was doing, he encouraged singing along quite frequently. It added to the energy of the shows, as they began belting out along with the song, he wrapped both hands around the pole just above his head. _Gimme, gimme more_ \- he thrusted at the pole again wildly, letting his jacket hang loose at his sides. He brought his hands back to his torso, lifting his shirt and jacket teasingly as he gyrated again. _Gimme,gimme more_ \- he grabbed the pole again and went into a slow spin, licking his lips and eyeing the crowd with a practiced look of hunger. He stepped back in front of the pole- _Gimme, gimme more_ \- facing the crowd as he called to them with both of his hands and his hips. Their volume surged, and then he smiled and nodded, shimmying his shoulders out of his jacket with a coy grin. _Gimme, gimme more_ -He threw it toward the backstage with one hand, purposefully flexing his trained arm muscles with the other as he ran it through his bright green hair.

_The center of attention_ -he smiled with the wind down, dragging his hand across his lip sensually as he backed up, away from the crowd. _Even when we’re up against the wall_ -he set his feet shoulder width apart and leaned his back against the pole, letting one hand sit in front of his crotch as his hips popped forward. His hands wrapped around the pole and he inched his feet forward- _you got me in a crazy position_ \- until his body was nearly parallel with the floor. His arms then flexed and pushed him back up- _if you’re on a mission_ \- abdominal muscles swinging him upright again as he dropped into a squat facing the crowd- _you’ve got my permission_. He positioned himself in the squat where he could roll his hips lazily- _we can get down like there’s no one around_ -head rolling back suggestively. He moved, standing straight once again, raising an arm above his head as he twirled his hips for the crowd, white undershirt coming up to expose a tasty sliver of skin. _Cameras are flashin’ while we’re dirty dancin’_ \- he turned, facing backstage as he swayed more, green clad butt teasing the crowd- they keep watchin’. He brought his arms up again, beckoning the crowd behind him to scream out once again- _feels like the crowd is sayin’_.

He dropped back into a squat, dragon tattoo visible under the thin white shirt. _Gimme, gimme more_ \- he rocked his hips back, giving the crowd a view of his ass rocking back. He then walked forward to the pole and hauled himself onto it, carefully pulling his lower body above him. _Gimme, gimme more_ -he spread his legs wide, hanging there for just a few moments before moving into a tight spin down. Once he touched down, he dropped his body to the floor with squats again- _gimme, gimme more_ \- bouncing on his toes down close to the ground, before dropping to his knees. _Gimme, gimme more_ \- he thrusted, chest facing the crowd, but then paused, hands grabbing at the collar of his shirt and pulling. It had been hard to see the cut in the seam with how he’d been moving, but the thin material tore with some effort- _gimme, gimme more_ -as he ripped the cloth and flung it into the crowd.

He crawled to the edge of the stage on his knees, taking a bill from a guest carefully in his teeth. He gave them a wink, then moved back, tossing it to the side playfully as he leaned back on his arms. He rolled his hips with the dwindling beat, making a show of what was left of the song. He loved the flash of the lights, and the scream of the crowd, and the way they gawked at the muscles on his back as he flexed them for his final spin around the pole. By the time the song had finally ended, he was a sweaty (though he would say glowing) mess, and the crowd ate it up. Gabe came out from backstage, scooping up the jacket and handing it to Genji, who slung it over his shoulder. The Sparrow didn’t pay too much attention to the outro as he was too busy winking and blowing kisses to the crowd, but once the lights went down, his shoulders dropped, relaxing after minutes of exertion.

“They always love you, kid,” Gabe laughed, helping Genji pick up his cash, “even though you’re a ham.”

“Well of course,” Genji chuckled, “who does not like ham?” Gabe groaned and handed him his tips roughly, trying to ignore the cheeky grin as they both hurried offstage so it could be set up for the next act.

Sharp heels clicked on the floor as the next performer did a last once over of her appearance. Eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man? Perfection as always. Black denim shorts that were far too short to be called such covered her hips, only concealing enough to really be considered underwear. Her leather jacket for the act was buttoned once near the bottom, and quite small. She had placed body tape on the inside to hold in in place, giving a wildly deep v-neck of skin, travelling nearly down to where her breasts stopped. She had a point of always getting things just right, and these few fun nights were no exception for her. Jack had let her in the back door so that no one had seen her work clothes and ID as she came right from her desk job most of the times she scheduled here. She wasn’t in it for the money, she loved the performance,and the **thrill**. Of course, the money wasn’t bad… nor the occasional attention from a lovely lady patron she happened to snag. The bonuses, though, were at the back of her mind, as her stage smirk grew in anticipation. She tightened her high black ponytail one last time and exited the door before Gabriel had even had the chance to make it down the hallway.

“Always the punctual one, you are, Amélie. Keeps me on my toes,” he grumbled as he followed in the wake of her soft chuckle and heeled step. She straightened the sleeves of her leather jacket, looking to the man expectedly before he gave her the go ahead to get to her position in the lowered stage lights. She lowered herself to the ground of the performance area, curled slightly around the main pole which sat behind one knee and in front of the other. She drew the worn black crop up to her face, elbows braced against the floor as the PA sounded. “You know what time it is, folks, I know some of you came out for this act specifically. After all, seeing this one on stage is quite the rare treat. You never know when she’ll strike! So gather ‘round and soak up the sight, because you might not catch her again! Let’s give it up for the Huntress!”

She caressed her face against the prop as the lyrics begin- _Teacher says that I’ve been naughty, I must learn to_ \- and then drew her head back quickly, tapping the crop against her hand to accentuate the syllables- _concentrate_. _But the girls they pull my hair_ \- she ran her free hand through the long, dark strands playfully, then began to stand. The movement ws calculated to be as smooth as possible- _manic sister thinks I’m cracking_ -and she was back balanced on her tall shoes against the pole before long, caressing her smooth face with her hand and her bared inner leg with the crop- _brother says it’s in my genes._

_Don’t you want to?_ Amélie’s sinful smile formed as she scanned the crowd dangerously, inviting their imaginations. She grabbed the pole with one hand, doing a partial spin around it and waving the crop in the other hand at the onlookers carefully- _don’t you want to be the one?_ She grabbed the end with the other hand, arms looped around the pole as she squatted down sinfully- _don’t you want to_ -her hands drew back, one caressing her inner thigh and the other gently tapping the crop upon her shoulder, still holding the wide squat and bouncing every other beat- _bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_. Her curves pushed against the bounds of the tight material, drawing the crowd’s excited surge as she moved the crop to slowly travel up her thigh- _don’t you want to?_ She ran her hand over her face again as it reached closer to her crotch, a finger pulling across her crimson lips slightly- _don’t you want to hold the gun?_ Her legs straightened, she turned to face the front of the crowd, bending her waist to stick out her chest, tapping the crop seductively against her backside- _don’t you want to_ \- and making a ‘come hither’ motion slowly with her index finger at a girl in the crowd with a devilish expression- _bang bang bang bang bang bang bang._

_So we put on our eyeliner_ -she spins away from the crowd- _and a bit of glitter dust_ -letting her hair fan out as she takes exaggerated steps back to the pole. She pushed herself from the floor in a fluid motion- _life at night is always finer_ \- her long legs wrapped around the pole at the knee, leaving her one hand open to run the crop down her thighs hurriedly- _neon streets are full of lust_. The spin slowed down lazily as she let her tall heels hit the floor- _teenage kids and Sohodolls they make you want to cry_ -standing next to the pole with her back to the crowd, she ran the crop behind her, up her back and lifted her hair with it, letting the dark locks fall carelessly. _Like my superstar they fall_ \- she turned on one foot, the leather prop now gently against her face as she faced the pole- _some will be alright._

_Don’t you want to?_ Her hands trailed behind the pole, around face level as she swayed her hips close to it. _Don’t you want to be the one?_ They stroked down it carefully, as if she were running her nails down someone’s spine. Her sharp eyes drifted to the crowd, half lidded and dangerous as she gently rocked her hips against the pole- _don’t you want to?_ Then the crop came down on the object with a crack, barely audible under the music- _bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_. The audience jumped and then surged again, a display of power they couldn’t get enough of jarring them from their fairly quiet state. That, she thought, was the reaction she’d hoped for. Especially the wide eyed brunette she’d spotted in the throng. _Don’t you want to?_ She held behind the pole and leaned back, letting her crotch press against it and her chest run parallel to the ceiling as the other hand stroked the crop down the pole- _don’t you want to hold the gun?_ She sat herself back up, back to the pseudo grinding position she had been in before, and moved the crop to touch her face. _Don’t you want to_ \- she slid it by her lips and then into her teeth seductively, running her hand down her body, over her chest and toward her hips as she bucked slightly- _bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_.

She willed her form to turn- _sunlight falls onto his eyes_ -setting her back against the pole and once again having her front face the crowd. She then lowered herself into a seated position, with both feet in front of her- _but he don’t stir or turn_. She leaned back on both of her arms, with the crop under her hands, swaying her hips side to side in time- _messages on the answerphone, but none will be returned_. She leaned herself back against the pole, abandoning the crop on the ground to run both hands down her body with desire- _monday morning, lousy morning, what a day to see_. She flipped her hair with one and then stretched her legs down in front of her, the open jacked on display for the crowd to see- _in the evening I will hear it on the BBC._

Without warning as the chorus started up again her legs began to draw apart- _don’t you want to?_ With a quick adjustment of her hips she was drawn into the splits- _don’t you want to be the one_ -she ran both hands down her chest again, flinging her hair back. _Don’t you want to_ -she gazed out into the crowd, making the familiar beckoning motions with her fingers- _bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_. She shifted again to her former sitting position- _don’t you want to_ -legs propped up in front of her as she repeated the sinful sway of her hips- _don’t you want to hold the gun?_ She let her knees fall apart toward the floor slowly- _don’t you want to_ -she threw her head back carefully as her fingers walked trails down her thighs- _bang bang bang bang bang bang bang._

The song was winding down finally, and she moved from her seated position to a squat on the thin black stilettos- _don’t you want to?_ Her hands had reached and grasped the crop behind her, and she let it play down her thighs wildly as she bounced gently as she had before- _don’t you want to be the one?_ She let the prop rest gently between her legs as she bucked her hips slightly to meet it- _don’t you want to?_ She drew it back, giving herself a light smack on the backside after dropping forward to her knees- _don’t you want to hold the gun?_ With a smile, she rolled her head back flirtatiously as she brought her hands back up in front of her, gathered in her lap- _don’t you want to_ -a finger gently brushed against her lips, the bottom folding under her teeth as she gave gentle thrusts as the lights began to dim- _bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_ \- and the song echoed out.

Lena waited for the lights to go out, gathering herself in a hurry and rushing to the mighty oasis that the bar seemed to be. She had a thirst that needed quenched, but tequila would have to do for now. She haphazardly spat out her order to the bartender, Ana, who was already pouring the tequila into a shotglass. Ana set it before the young spitfire, who downed it before the woman could finish her chuckled question. “Ah, yes, the Huntress have you flustered, little one?”

“Lord have mercy,” Lena sighed out as the cooled liquid swam through her, a shake running through her body. “You didn’t tell me they hired angels straight from heaven here, Ana! Her eyes nearly cut right bloody through me, and I would have thanked her for it,” She blurted, hands running up into her already tousled hair as she planted her elbows against the bar rail. She came here all the time and had never seen that woman on stage, and yet she had her pinned in moments. Not that Lena was exactly subtle, apparently lots of people claimed she literally shouted ‘I’m gay!’ She didn’t shout it **that** often though, and definitely hadn’t yet tonight. She didn’t need to.

“Yes, yes, she’s a rare treat that one,” the bartender wisely filled another shot for the distraught girl, a small curl of her lips warming her wards. “Always as smooth as silk,” she concluded with a knowing glance at Lena. The girl was absentmindedly swirling her shot, and as she raised it to her lips, another cold shock ran through her.

“You know, mon amie, your interest would be less obvious if you collected your jaw from the floor for a few moments,” words like a winter’s breeze brushed her ear and shoulder, as the dancer’s presence was suddenly just… there. Lena jumped, downing her shot in a quick motion, trying to tame her deer-in-headlights expression. She coughed as the liquor and air mingled in her throat, barely wrangling the nerve to turn and face the woman.

“With movements as lovely as sin itself, m’dear, how could I?” She coughed out incredulously, as she attempted (and failed) to fight the urge to scan the woman that was now mere inches from her. She could smell the scent of roses radiating from her body, as she’d just gotten done with a performance and changed. It was like dying and going to heaven to Lena, and every instinct in her body was screaming to ask her to her place.

“I have movements twice as lovely I could show you, and thrice as sinful... if you ask nicely,” the Huntress raised fingers accordingly, with smooth and precise movements. She could see Lena swallow a thousand thoughts at once, and her sly smile grew. What a lovely catch she would have tonight.

“Oh lord, I would absolutely love to…” Lena trailed off, the dancer’s eyes growing as the words spilled from her prey’s lips. “M-my girlfriend and I are open, too, and I-I would love to see those skills in action… but I’d like to ask her first. I can give you my number, and you can c-call at your own leisure, Miss,” She shoved her hands in her pockets, nervously rocking back and forth. “Wouldn’t want to invade your p-privacy, ya know?”

Amélie smiled, producing a small black book and a pen from her purse at her side, handing them to the shorter woman with a small flirtatious force. “Well then, I’d love to have your name as well, so I have one to match that precious face,” she cooed, coming in quite close so that no other patron may hear. “I am Amélie, mon chéri,” she whispered quietly, snatching up the book as soon as Lena closed it. “I look forward to seeing you again, possibly both of you?” A quiet laugh escaped her lips as she turned with a slight wave. “Au revoir~”

“Ana,” Lena spat out as soon as Amélie was out of earshot, hearing the clink of glass hit the countertop. “Please tell me that’s a double.”

“Of course, little one. I know you well enough to quench **that** thirst.”

“Alrighty, I think that about does it, huh?” McCree sized himself up in the mirror that hung on the dressing room wall. It had taken him a good while to wrestle the club’s getup on, to be fair. It was the right size, but there were a lot of parts he had to have perfectly correct. Such precision takes time, especially when you have a lot on your mind… and Jesse certainly did. The suit jacket fit his shoulders just well enough to move, he’d have to take it off before getting too intense. He could at least loosen the white collared shirt, and the pants were literally made for this. ‘How many pairs of tearaway pants did Jack and Gabe get for this place?’ he wondered silently, giving his ass one final look over his shoulder before leaving. He grabbed the doorknob, finally getting the gloves in place and swung the door open just as Gabe was about to knock again. McCree raised an eyebrow as his boss let out a quiet whistle and a chuckle.

“Almost look like you’re a proper gentleman, Jesse, aside from the damn hat and boots,” Gabe smiled, patting Jesse’s shoulder gently.

“I ain’t changing my colors now, but the song surely called for it, don'tcha think?” McCree chuckled back, straightening the jacket sleeves. He had grabbed his extra hat for tonight. Certainly wasn’t about to go tossing the real thing, guests always seemed to want to grab the damn thing. He was all ready, he’d be up there and the end would blow everyone away. “You got the stagehands in on it, right, Gabe?”

“Of course I do, kid. We got the splash zone taped off and we got Pharah to agree to your nonsense requests. I hope the crowd likes it as much as you think they will,” Gabe shrugged as they reached the back curtain, just out of range of the mic. “You ready then?”

“I reckon I am,” he nodded to the technology and wiggled his way around the curtain to the stage, where the lights were off for him to position himself. He leaned his back against the pole, fingers settled on the tucked in collar of the shirt, and waited for his cue. Gabe had to get his hype in first, since the crowd wasn’t going to be getting more drinks. Jesse knew it was coming when Gabe’s voice rumbled over the music of the club.

“Well folks, it has been an eventful night here at the Payload, hasn’t it? We’ve had pop divas, rockers, and all sorts up here tonight. And now, come to find out one of our favorite performers has a dance that’ll make you feel like you’ve hit the jackpot. Watch out though, he’s always been a wild one. Give it up everyone for our very own Stallion!”

With the first beat and the pop of the spotlight, he flicked the collar out from under the jacket for it to rest atop the dark material, and the crowd was already wild. It wasn’t every day they got to see Jesse in something other than a cowboy getup. The attention went straight to his head, as always, as he pinched one glove and pulled it off his fingers, tossing it to the side, and then mimicking with the other hand before the lyrics started to roll. He grinned wildly, grabbing his hat and tipping it to the crowd- _I got a condo in Manhattan, baby girl what’s hatnin'?_ He dropped his hands and held out them out toward the crowd, finger guns pointing with a wink- _you ‘n your ass invited, so gon’ and get to clappin’_ \- he tapped his hands together gently with a laugh. _Go on an pop it for a pimp, pop-pop it for me_ \- he popped his own rear on each side, thoroughly enjoying himself, if the smile was any indication. He’d forgotten just how fun this act was. _Turn around and drop it for a pimp_ \- he spun, lowering himself into a low squat and pushing his ass out to the crowd playfully as he bounced low- _drop-drop it for me_.

The crowd surged again when he swayed his hips to the beat, circling them as he stood up. _I’ll rent a beach house in Miami_ \- turning around with one hand lifting his jacket, the other pushing down the hem of his pants, revealing just the right amount of skin to tease- _wake up with no jammies_. He popped them back in place and undid the belt expertly, it was only there for effect anyway. He slid it slowly out as the words echoed over head- _You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it_. He tossed over his shoulder carelessly, with a smirk, and you could nearly see the crowd salivating as the pants sat low on his hips. _Jump in the Cadillac_ -He popped his shoulders playfully, raising his arm up as if holding a steering wheel and swaying back and forth- _girl, let’s put some miles on it._ He took that hand and gestured widely- _anything you want_ \- it stopped at Hanzo with a playful finger-gun point- _just to put a smile on it._ It was just a moment of focus before he winked and turned his attention to the crowd, enough to bring a warm blush to the Japanese man’s cheeks. He returned to the wild gestures for a moment, smiling wide as the crowd cheered- _you deserve it baby, you deserve it all_ \- but, he couldn’t help but make eye contact with that sweet faux scowl as he drove his hips deeply into the next line- _and I’m gonna give it to you._

The screams ran wild and covered the lyrics as he turned and used his momentum toward the pole to go into a long spin, one arm out and toward the ceiling lights glittering above him- _cool jewel be shinin’ so bright, strawberry champagne all night_. He hit the ground with confidence, face-splitting grin as he swayed his hips into the beat, tearing off the small clip on bow tie and tossing it behind him- _lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like_. He peeled the jacket off his shoulders, keeping it at the elbows for a moment and rolling his chest, lip wedged between his teeth above the flexing muscles- _lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like_. He flung the cloth down to the ground in front of him, dropping into a squat with gyrating hips and gripping hands- _sex by the fire all night_ -then moving a boot to kick the garment behind him haphazardly, drawing a hand across his chest in the process- _silk sheets and diamonds all white_. One hand moved to rub the scruffy facial hair he still proudly displayed playfully as he pointed into the crowd- _Lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like_. The hand went along his lips for a moment, and he rested his teeth on it lightly, smile ever-present and winks punctuating the gesture- _lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like_.

He wasted no time moving into the next verse, holding his arms in toward his waist at the elbow, hands clenched into fists as he wiggled playfully- _I’m talking trips to Puerto Rico_. He pointed out to the audience, then gestured to the door with a thumb on the other hand- _Say the word and we go_. He soaked in the attention with his cheshire grin, eagerly waving his hips in time. With a sudden stop, Jesse dropped to his knees on the stage, holding out his hands and pretending to belt out the words to the crowd- _I will never make a promise that I can’t keep_ \- he then faced Hanzo again, clutching his heart with dramaticism with one hand and gesturing out with an open palm on the other- _I promise that your smile ain’t gon’ never leave_. He plopped his hands down abruptly and pushed himself up- _shopping sprees in paris_ \- before wiggling his fingers playfully as if they were covered in jewels- _everything 24 Karats_. One hand moved to face him, palm held far away but pointed to his face as his other hand gestured to it _-take a look in that mirror_ \- he playfully adjusted his hat- _now tell me who’s the fairest? Is it you?_ He pointed out into the crowd again, then to himself- _is it me?_ His hands were then thrown wide- _say it’s us_ \- he nodded his head with a dashing smile- _and I’ll agree, baby_ -headed to the pole again to repeat his bridge choreography, using the same excuse to raunchily thrust his hips forward while licking his lips. This action, predictably, caused an even louder uproar than the first, leading into the chorus once again.

_Cool jewel be shinin’ so bright. Strawberry champagne all night_ \- he repeated his last spin, but with one hand clung close to the buttons of his shirt instead. When he hit the floor, the top button had already been popped, and he pinched them individually to accentuate the words playing overhead- _Lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like, Lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like_. By the time he was thrusting toward the crowd again, his shirt hung open, exposing the wildly dark haired chest beneath that flexed as his hips hit the air. It was already falling off his shoulder by the time it got to the lines again, and the crowd surged forward as he wiggled out of the white shirt seductively- _Lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like_ \- and flung it back behind him where he had put the rest of the clothing that Fareeha so graciously gathered to keep it out of the hands of the wild crowd.

_You say you want a good time?_ The crowd screamed again, young folks all across the board surging toward the stage, no longer caring about the warning of the splash zone. McCree was gyrating again- _well here I am baby, here I am baby_ -and he knew Hanzo was getting overwhelmed because he had spotted at least three different expressions from the stage. A new record. He moved his arms carefully in front of him- _talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, tell me what's on your mind_ -thrusting into each repeated phrase. He turned to face the back curtain, wiggling his hips just as wildly- _If you want it, girl, come and get it. All this is here for you_ \- he used the opportunity in a fluid motion to rip the tear away “dress pants” from his body, being left in flannel shorts, his boots, and that damned hat of his. _Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby_ -He spun to face the crowd again, holding his hat with one hand, the other held out as an object was tossed carefully to him on stage. He caught it with a swift motion, standing straight with the bottle of champagne in his hands- _what you tryna do?_

It popped loudly over into an intentionally clear section of the club- _cool jewel be shinin’ so bright_ \- letting the alcohol rain over the area just outside the stage. _Strawberry champagne all night_ -The crowd was shocked, and some surged forward to be included in the champagne showers. _Lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like_ -Many of them held up their empty glasses or simply laughed with their friends as the sweet fizzy liquid sprayed from the bottle in McCree’s hands- _lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like_. Hanzo, though, had rushed backstage in a hurry, eager to get away from the spectacle before him. _Sex by the fire at night_ -Jesse was too busy laughing as the bottled emptied- _silk sheets and diamonds all white_ -making wild lewd motions as the song was winding down. _Lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like_ -he set the emptied container down carefully as Gabe emerged from the back curtain, taking one final bow on the glittering, sweet stage- _Lucky for you that’s what I like, that’s what I like_.

He scanned the crowd for Hanzo as Gabe came out to close out the night, desperately looking for that look of interest and pleasure he had seen earlier. His shoulders and smile fell when he could not find the piercing eyes and mask of indifference he had grown so fond of. Gabe shooed him away from the cash as he was still dripping champagne from his hands and arms, reassuring him that he would get it after he cleaned up. Jesse had been dancing here since it opened, and Gabe was like a father to him, so he relented and rushed backstage before making more of a mess. What he found behind the curtain was a lot more unexpected.

The eldest Shimada was before him with a flushed face, tapping his foot impatiently, as if he had been waiting for hours. “Well hello there darlin’, did ya like the sh-” As soon as Hanzo noticed his presence, McCree felt hands on his face pulling him down, their lips meeting with more fire than he’d ever experienced. He didn’t even want to pause to breathe, but his body made him draw back, lungs drawing uneven, rushed breaths. “Well, I reckon that’s a yes?”

“Shut up, Jesse,” Hanzo grabbed him by the hand, but then stopped with an ‘oh’ when he felt the sticky-sweet residue from the act. He smirked, raising Jesse’s fingers to his mouth, licking them off slowly as he trailed his eyes from the man’s crotch to the back door. Needless to say, the cowboy got the message. “Black Nissan.”

He haphazardly wiped his hands on the prop clothing, abandoning it by the back door as they slipped out. The night was cold, but it didn’t take long for Hanzo to unlock the car and push McCree onto the back seat of his vehicle. “Darlin’ I was tryin’ to make it a show but you don’t need to-”

“Scoot,” the shorter man commanded, already climbing above him and turning to grab the door.

“Now hold on a second ther-” he was stopped mid sentence after the door shut, as Hanzo immediately ripped the tight shorts down, exposing him completely. Jesse was shocked, to be sure, as they hadn’t quite gotten the chance to fool around yet, but Hanzo was already staring at his cock like it was his greatest treasure. “Heh, I guess you like what you see?”

“Shut. Up,” Hanzo commanded again, licking the tip tentatively before pushing his mouth down the shaft. McCree groaned, bucking into the man’s mouth slightly and digging his hands into the seats.

“H-h-hanzo, darlin’, you-” he stopped again as Hanzo ripped his reddened lips away, staring at him for a moment before ripping the shirt off his own back. McCree was happily reaching to pull the other man up to him, kiss him, they were finally going to fuck-and then Hanzo shoved his balled up shirt in McCree’s mouth.

“One more word and I will leave you naked outside, cowboy,” he growled, returning his attention to the throbbing erection in front of him. McCree just nodded, Hanzo’s scent filling his nose as he pushed his skull back against the window. He wasn’t even sure if this was a dream, but at this point? He was fine either way. He fought the urge to shut his eyes tightly, electing to watch Hanzo instead. The smaller man was closing his eyes, drawing long licks with a flattened tongue all up and down Jesse’s shaft, making him squirm and quietly grunt as the car windows fogged. 

Hanzo was, in a word, enthralled. Never in his life had he seen a dick as nice as the one in front of him, and his mouth watered as his mind filled with thoughts of sinking down onto it. But now was not the time for that, it was late, there was not time to prepare. But there was time for a taste. He sunk it down his throat again, groaning with his own pleasure as he squeezed Jesse’s hips roughly. He brought himself back a bit so his tongue was able to flick around the tip, and circle around the head while it was still in his mouth. He alternated a bit, between playing and deepthroating, while his poor cowboy writhed.

To be fair, he could play like this all night. It was a beautiful specimen, to be sure, but Jesse was already drooling onto his shirt, biting down on it to fight the temptation to drive his hips forward. He knew the cowboy would not last long the first time. No one does, he thought to himself with pride, as he drew off of McCree’s cock with a ‘pop’. “Now,” he started, words panted out gently between wet, reddened lips, “Fuck my mouth like you mean it, Jesse,” he saw the other man’s eyes widen, and he tore his shirt from his teeth.

“A-are you sure?” Jesse stuttered, though Hanzo was already leaning back down,

“Of course I am sure, and no more of that holding back nonsense, I want noises. I said no words,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I want to taste your cum, Jesse, and I want to hear you **scream**.” 

And with that Hanzo deepthroated him, again, drawing back up to grab McCree’s hands and place them on the sides of his head, bobbing and tonguing gently as he waited for the man to take control. He was not surprised when mere moments later his throat was once again filled by Jesse’s erection, eyes watering as the other man began to thrust his hips wildly. It seemed like the days of teasing had been quite the wear on him, as Jesse was full of wild desperation. Jesse’s thoughts raced, between all the flirtatious moments, the dressing room, the looks, their practice and goddamn Hanzo’s face wrapped around his dick, salivating, waiting for him to burst down his throat. The car’s tinted windows were fogged and everything smelled of sweat and sex and **Hanzo** and it was too much for him to bear, as he gripped the man’s head harder and drove deep into his throat, spilling his seed with a loud moan. Hanzo gagged for a moment but greedily swallowed, waiting until the last drop McCree had for him was gone. He lingered a moment, then pulled away from Jesse’s softening cock, licking his lips with a satisfied look.

“Now,” he panted for a moment, pulling Jesse’s shorts up a bit. “I believe you have tips to collect,”

“Aww,” Jesse panted, clearly exhausted, but pawing at Hanzo’s recently covered torso. “Darlin’ it’s yer turn, c’mon over here and let me treat ya real good,”

“I have to get home before Genji, else he’ll have…” the Shimada trailed off, then came back with a glance. “Questions,” and with that, he turned the door handle, spotting Gabe standing outside the back door with an irritated grimace, he hopped in his driver’s seat and waited on Jesse.

“Aw, well… I guess alright then,” Jesse had situated himself before the cold air rushed in and followed Hanzo’s lead, out of the car, staring before he shut the door. “I’ll-uh… see you tomorrow?” He mumbled hopefully, Hanzo rolling down his window so Jesse would shut the door.

“We are off tomorrow, it **is** amateur night,” Hanzo started, but seeing the forlorn look in Jesse’s eyes caused a twinge of guilt. Maybe he should’ve let him. “...but I may come in for a dance or two,” he concluded hurriedly, starting up his car and rolling up his window.

Jesse brightened, even as Hanzo drove away, standing in the cold night in just his underwear. Gabe then cleared his throat to remind him of his presence and Jesse grew red. “He… uh…” he walked over, taking the wads of cash Gabe held, “Wanted some company while he warmed up his car!”

“You’re a terrible liar, McCree. Just get your shit cleaned up so we can close,” Gabe punched Jesse in the shoulder affectionately and walked inside, shaking his head. “And let me know if I need to buy you kids condoms, I don’t need any little cowboys runnin’ around.”

Jesse watched the taillights turn away and scooped up the prop clothing, mumbling quietly under his breath. “Goddamnit Gabe. Fucking dragons fucking sexy ass motherfucker just-” he grumbled through the club, getting all his stuff cleaned up for close, helped mop up the sticky champagne mess, and finally got to his car. He sat in the driver’s seat for a good five minutes, hoping the cool air would clear his head. But all he could think about were those eyes, that smile, his laugh.

“Fuck.”


End file.
